Innocence
by geniusalias
Summary: Stiles doesn't want to be the next virgin sacrifice, and he thinks Derek is just the person to help him. Short, sweet, and smutty.


Innocence

"Stiles, I am not going to have sex with you." Derek didn't even glance up from his push-ups.

"Not even to save my life!?" Stiles exclaimed.

"Not even to save _my _life." The werewolf replied, sweat dripping over his rippling muscles.

Stiles tugged at his hair in vexation. "Great. That's just great. I literally cannot have sex to save my life. Awesome. Just make sure you engrave that on my tombstone- here lies Stiles Stilinski: death by virginity."

"You're not going to die." Derek snapped, rolling onto his side to face the other boy. His dark brows were furrowed over his light eyes. "Why do you want me to be the one to, um… deflower you, anyway?"

If Derek was uncomfortable, he was hiding it much better than Stiles was. The younger boy was fidgeting even more than usual, and his cheeks were a telltale red. "I don't know!" He shoved his hands in his pockets and tried not to look at Derek. "I mean, I know I'm kind of a spaz, and I usually get in the way, and I'm not exactly swimming in sex appeal…" He was aware that he was ranting, but he couldn't stop the words from spilling out. "And I know we drive each other crazy, but there have been moments where- and maybe I've been reading too much into things- but there have been moments where I thought we really… connected." He finished, lamely. "I mean, sometimes we just look at each other and- I don't know. It was stupid, just forget it. Sorry I bothered you. You can go back to your brooding now."

Derek was on his feet before Stiles could even turn towards the door. His expression was soft, but his grip on Stiles' arm was firm. He studied the other boy for a moment, before finally letting out a defeated sigh. "You weren't reading too much into things." He admitted, at last. Stiles felt something like electricity in the pit of his stomach. "But I don't want to have sex with you. Not for the wrong reasons."

"Saving me from being sacrificed isn't a good enough reason for you?" Stiles frowned.

"I'm not going to let you get hurt. You're a part of my pack. I'll protect you." It was the first time he'd acknowledged Stiles as one of his own. "If we're going to have sex, I don't want it to be because you feel like you have to. I want it to be because you want to."

"I do." He blurted out, unable to stop himself, because Derek was shirtless and he was standing so close and he was touching him and he actually wanted him and he really should have taken his medication today. "I want to. For some unfathomable reason, I really, really want to have sex with you, Derek Hale." To make sure he got his point across, Stiles threw his arms around the older boy's neck and kissed him, hard and wet and conclusive.

Derek quickly took control of the kiss, cupping Stiles' cheek with one hand and pulling him closer by the loop of his belt buckle with the other. So often Stiles had thought of Derek as aloof, dispassionate even, but he kissed with a hungry enthusiasm that left Stiles feeling lightheaded. His mouth ravaged Stiles', his lips and tongue and teeth seemed to be everywhere at once. Stiles used what little control of his body he had left to shrug of his jacket, frustrated that so many layers of clothing still separated them. He started to peel off his shirt, though it was his pants that were becoming increasingly tight.

"Leave it." Derek said, his voice husky in Stiles' ear. Stiles nodded, reveling in the hot breath on his neck and the hot fingers fumbling at his crotch. Derek's hand groped beneath Stiles' waistband, his fingers curling around the other boy's erection. With a few short strokes, he was completely hard, and completely at Derek's mercy. "Take off your pants." He told him, and Stiles nodded, biting his lip to hold in a whimper. "Your underwear, too." Derek did the same, so that now he was standing stark naked, while Stiles was clothed in nothing but his baggy t-shirt. "Good. Did you… bring anything?"

In his haze, it took him a moment to understand what Derek meant. "Oh! Right. In my bag…" He rummaged desperately for the bottle and condoms, while Derek waited impatiently by the bedroom door. Once he'd found what he was looking for, he allowed himself to be led into the other room and guided onto the bed, flat on his back.

Under other circumstances, he would have found Derek's room fascinating; he would have wanted to explore his books, his music collection, his pictures. But now he could only think about Derek crawling on top of him, Derek kissing his neck, Derek opening him up and slipping inside him. Stiles cried out, grasping at the headboard behind him. Derek nuzzled his cheek against Stiles' and whispered something, but Stiles' ears were ringing and he wasn't sure what Derek said. Gently, Derek thrust forward, feeling Stiles clench hard around him. He pulled out slightly, then moved back in, this time forcing a cry of pleasure rather than pain from Stiles' lips. He rocked harder, panting, each movement more rousing than the last, until they were both on the brink of coming. He pulled out and finished himself in Stiles' hand, and Stiles came with barely a touch.

"There." Derek said, wiping Stiles clean with a napkin. "I just saved your life."

Stiles was already flushed, but he reddened all the same. "Yeah, you're a regular knight in shining armor." He replied dryly.

Derek smiled, and it occurred to Stiles how unforgivably rare Derek's smiles were. "Do you feel any different?" He asked, tracing the freckles on Stiles' shoulder.

Stiles considered for a moment. "No, not really. I mean, I definitely feel good, you know, happy. But not really different, fundamentally. I'm still me. Just with a significantly more bruised behind."

Derek nodded. "I thought that my first time would change me. I don't know what I expected. To become a man or something, I guess." He looked embarrassed, but Stiles understood. "Anyway, I just didn't want you to make the same mistake that I did. The next day, I was so disappointed. I felt exactly the same as I had before. I hadn't lost my innocence, just my virginity. I was still just a stupid kid." He said bitterly.

"I don't know. I don't think any of us are really that innocent at all." Stiles mused, snuggling closer to the alpha. "With everything that's happened this past year… I've seen the darkness in people. I don't think that sex can taint us, because none of us are that pure to begin with." He was quiet for a while, content to just listen to Derek's heartbeat. "But I am happy we did it, though. Sex with you; ten out of ten. Would recommend."

Derek laughed, his grin eclipsing his whole face. Stiles hoped he would be seeing more of that smile in the future. Maybe something had been changed after all.


End file.
